


Ouija Go Out With Me?

by blueteak



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Someone's broken into their dorm at Yale again, and this time it probably wasn't Emily Gilmore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



“Maybe Mom was right,” Rory whispered, edging closer to Paris’s craft table before shrinking back again. A robe and fluffy slippers weren’t appropriate armor for **that**.

“About what? Because I can tell you, she definitely was not right about Flamin’ Hot Cheetoes and Hot Pockets being the perfect food accompaniment to _Casablanca_ ,” Paris said, seemingly unaffected by what had happened to her table.

“All that crunching did step on Captain Renault’s lines a bit,” Rory said, considering. She wanted to glory in every precious second of Paris not noticing what had happened, especially since there didn't seem to be an immediate threat. “Maybe a few pizzas and some wonton soup would have been better. You know, a non-crunchy La Marseillaise beats a crunchy one every time.”

Paris seemed to run though several cutting responses in her mind, before settling on asking what Lorelai had been right about.

Well, the peace had been nice while it lasted. And if they were going to be murdered, at least Paris's anger would be short-lived. Unless she came back as a ghost. Of course she would come back as a ghost. A righteous, angry ghost with flashing eyes who would never be boring. There could be worse ways to spend the afterlife. But Rory was getting ahead of herself. “She said she was told at the parent orientation that we should carry ‘A whistle, a flashlight, a crucifix, and a loaded Glock at all times.’ I thought she was kidding. But,” Rory said, gesturing at the craft table, which contained a cauldron filled with some sort of gelatinous substance, a cake with orange and black frosting and red heart, and a Ouija board. “Someone. Or something, obviously broke in and put this here. I mean, you wouldn’t have. And I know Grandma would have been the most likely suspect given that she’s done it before, but can you see her doing this?” she asked, gesturing at the gelatinous substance in a cauldron that most assuredly wasn’t real pewter.

“I definitely can’t see your Grandmother doing this. I mean, orange frosting on the cake would be sign enough. But I think we should try the board out. Maybe it will tell us who left all this here.”

Rory crept closer to Paris, staring at her so intently she didn’t even fully process that Paris wasn’t backing away or questioning her. At least, she didn’t until Rory reached for her neck.

“What are you doing?” she asked, but without the amount of bite Rory had expected.

“Just wanted to see if your face peeled off to make sure that you’re not really Jess in disguise, or that creepy guy from upstairs. Or Logan. He definitely has enough cash to make a fake Paris mask.”

Paris rolled her eyes. “Look. I’m not worried about this. If it were something to be worried about, I’d be worrying, right?”

Rory nodded. “The SWAT team would already be here.”

“Right. And they're not. So want to try out the Oujia board?”

Rory looked at Paris, still suspicious, but no longer even mildly frightened. “It is the night before Halloween, so OK.”

“It’s actually Halloween now,” Paris corrected.

“Whatever. OK, let’s get this Ouija show on the road,” Rory said, sitting herself down at the craft table and resting her fingertips on the board.

Paris joined her, asking the board before Rory got the chance “Why is all this stuff here?”

Slowly but surely, the board spelled “To ask Rory out.”

Rory rolled her eyes, taking her hand off the board. “So it was creepy guy from upstairs. Jess wouldn’t do this. And Logan might, but you wouldn’t have let him. But then, why would you let that creepy guy?”

Paris’s shoulder twitched up like she was irritated, and she said through gritted teeth “I don’t know. Let’s ask the board who did this.”

Rory huffed, but sat down. “Fine. Board, who did this?”

The board spelled “P” and then “A.” 

“Wait,” Rory said. “Parents?” My mom wouldn’t do this. Maybe Dad?”

“I don’t think it’s done yet,” said Paris.

There was a moment of silence after the board finished “R,I,S.”

“You?” Rory asked, looking at Paris and noticing for the first time that she wasn’t wearing pajamas, but a silky looking nightgown. A very nice silky looking nightgown. 

“Yes,” Paris said. “You are incredibly frustrating, but you're good for me and you’re hot and we should try this. We would be the ultimate power couple.”

Rory looked around at the cake and the cauldron filled with what she now recognized as her favorite jello, and felt like an idiot. “I’m so stupid! I should have realized! You asked my Mom for help, didn’t you? She said this might work?”

Paris came closer, close enough for Rory to touch her nightgown if she wanted to. “First of all, you’re not stupid. I wouldn’t be interested if you were. And second of all, was your Mom right about this?”

Rory grinned, taking in the cake (it had Sookie special written all over it, now that she could get a closer look) and the cauldron and the board. Paris had really tried. And the fact that Sookie and her mom had helped meant that they could see it, and they approved. And what was more, it looked like she really wanted a date, not just the hate sex Rory had sometimes (okay, often) imagined them having. And they would make an awesome power couple, on top of serving as a lifetime of fantasies for the creepy guy upstairs. 

“Yes,” she said. “I hope my Mom helped you plan the first date, too?”

“She did,” Paris grimaced. “ _Hostel?_ Really?”

“Excellent!” Rory exclaimed, pulling Paris in for a kiss.


End file.
